


Coffee in Bed

by thebabytiger



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebabytiger/pseuds/thebabytiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HG wants to bring Myka coffee in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_cry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_cry/gifts).



> A fic in which all the characters I want to be there are there and there is no concern about fixing anything nor is there concern about writing in any foreshadowing of impending doom. Set no time in particular... (so in a sense, kind of AU)
> 
> Inspired by the lovely phoenix_cry... here have some fluff!

When Myka woke up to find that Helena wasn't in bed, she wasn't entirely surprised. The raven-haired Brit hadn't been in the bronze for quite some time but she was still plagued with a restlessness, which Myka personally thought had been exacerbated by the whole bronzing process, from the nightmares and terrors brought about from the earlier parts of the Victorian's life. Considering how the nightmares could affect the other woman, it wasn't unusual for Myka to remain undisturbed in sleep and be forced to rely on nothing more than the look in Helena's eyes and whether she was in bed or not when the time came to wake up to determine whether or not it had been a particularly rough night. Helena didn't usually like to wake Myka, and it was about an equal chance that the Secret Service agent would find Helena watching her sleep as it was to find the room entirely empty. This particular morning, she was entirely alone in the room.

Frowning slightly, she stretched and rolled from the bed, unhurriedly finding the articles of clothing that would be necessary before she would be fit to leave the bedroom to wander around the Bed and Breakfast in search of her errant girlfriend. The movements were slow but deliberate only because she knew rushing downstairs would make no difference, but even still she didn't allow herself the liberty of being distracted or of zoning out mid-motion as happened sometimes while half asleep. No matter how much Myka would have liked to go back to sleep, she knew that the instant she woke up alone her next task for the morning was finding Helena, and any other plan, like continued sleep, was instantly off the table.

Slippers, a baggy Rockies sweasthirt, and a faded pair of drawstring pajama pants later and she was walking quietly down the stairs, listening intently for any sort of sound that would give away Helena's location. She doubted, given the hour, that there were many people already awake - at best she could possibly run into Leena or maybe Artie, though she could just as easily see neither. Leena, however, seemed to have a sense for these sorts of things, and she found the other woman standing in the shadows of the dining room, watching something in the kitchen with a peculiar mix of a frown and an amused smile. Relief and exasperation warred within Myka for a moment as she padded up next to the other woman, knowing that only one person could have put such an expression on the proprietor's face. On the one hand, her search for Helena had ended fairly quickly. On the other, Myka wasn't sure she wanted to know what the inventor had done to the kitchen.

"She's been in there for a while messing around with the coffee maker," Leena said softly without turning around as Myka stopped beside her. "I truly hope we'll have a working one by the time the others are awake, otherwise it's going to be a hellish day."

"I'm sure she's being very careful not to break it," Myka said reassuringly, wincing both at the thought and at the persistent beeping coming from the kitchen that signaled that someone was messing with the coffee maker's settings. 

"We said that about the toaster, Myka," Leena reminded her gently, looking at the tall brunette for the first time. This time, Myka's wince was more of a grimace. Leena's faint smile faded quickly as she turned back to the kitchen with that same peculiar expression. "She seems troubled this morning," she offered vaguely.

"I don't think she slept very well last night," was all Myka said and Leena nodded.

"I didn't want to disturb her."

"I'm sure she appreciates your discretion, Leena."

"I'll be back in a little while. It's too early to get started on breakfast anyway. Try and save the coffee maker if possible?" she requested of Myka and the taller woman mockingly saluted, placing a hand on the other woman's arm in a brief show of thanks as she pushed past her into the kitchen. Helena was so involved in the settings on the machine that she hadn't even heard Myka come in, which allowed the slightly taller woman to wrap her arms around her lover, pushing her lightly into the counter.

"You already seem to be hard at work this morning," she said gently as Helena started slightly, the machine making a loud beep as a long finger slipped and the wrong button was pushed. After a long exhale, the inventor turned in her grasp to capture her lips in a chaste but sweet good morning kiss.

"Yes, well I had thought to be back upstairs already," Helena informed her, "but I hadn't quite planned on having to do battle with this contraption in order to make it out of the kitchen alive."

Myka carefully surveyed the damage, surprised to find that the machine appeared to be still intact and, better yet, appeared to never have been taken apart in the first place. "Were you missing your adventures with the toaster?" Myka asked, only slightly perplexed. Helena was well-known to be the type who tinkered with everything and more than one modern 'contraption' had met it's end at the business end of one of Helena's screwdrivers. Myka also knew that she tended to find some complicated project whenever particularly troubled, like this morning, and so while it wasn't strange to see the Brit awake and messing around with some piece of machinery, it was strange to see that she was only adjusting the settings (using the more traditional method of button-pushing, rather than all-out dismantling).

"Why Agent Bering, I do believe you're poking fun at my proficiency as an inventor," Helena responded, not willing to rise to the (slightly overused) jab about the toaster incident.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Agent Wells," Myka shot back with a grin, "however I shall remind you that, as an Agent under me, it is my job to ensure that you are physically and mentally at 100% at all times. And considering you are changing the settings of a machine you never even use, Helena, I might find myself a little concerned. Do you even like coffee?" She was now genuinely curious.

The look Helena gave her in response was guarded at best, as if she couldn't determine how to safely answer the question. "I will drink it, yes," she confirmed eventually, though the response was so lacking in enthusiasm that Myka immediately downgraded the response to a 'no'. As if sensing this, the Brit continued with, "If I must, of course, though I will say it does have it's uses and there are some things that a cup of tea just cannot adequately handle."

"I see," Myka said, although she didn't see at all, "and why was it that you are down here changing the settings on a machine that already works perfectly?"

"Works perfectly?" Helena asked with no small amount of incredulity. "I think that is quite high praise indeed for a machine that, despite having all of the buttons and knobs in the world, still cannot make a cup of coffee to the correct specifications."

Given that Myka had never had an issue getting her coffee to come out correctly she was now very curious to know exactly which specifications Helena had been trying for. "It doesn't?"

"No," was the resolute answer. Myka decided to backtrack just a little.

"Is this not a tea kind of morning?"

"Most mornings are, including this one. Coffee is truly terrible even at the best of times. But for some reason you Americans like to drink it so here I am trying to get the machine to accommodate such preferences."

"So the coffee is for us?" She neglected to remind the other woman that any coffee she made would have long gone cold before anyone else in the house was awake enough to drink it.

"The coffee was supposed to be for you, Myka," Helena told her gently. "I thought I might as well use the extra time I had this morning to bring you coffee in bed, but you seem to have woken before I could finish."

Myka found herself leaning down the slight distance to press her lips lovingly against the other woman's slightly pouting lips, only easing up on the pressure when she felt the small expression of disappointment leave the other woman's features. "You're really very sweet," she said when the kiss had broken, reaching up to caress the apple of the Brit's cheeks with her thumbs. "Now," she added, taking a step back to separate their bodies once more, " put the settings back as you found them so that we can both have our morning beverages." Smiling at the look on Helena's face as she turned back to face her now-nemesis, Myka reached into one of the cabinets for the stove-top kettle that Leena had found as a sort of welcoming present for HG. Given that the Victorian was the only one who drank tea there had never been real reason to have a kettle; anyone who wanted hot water could have managed to get this through slightly more complicated, but still effective, means.

"Darling what are you doing with the kettle?" Helena asked, a few beeps of the coffee machine later, as Myka set the full kettle down on the stovetop.

"I believe I'm making you tea, darling," Myka said, teasing her lover with the slightest hint of a British accent. Helena gaped at her for a moment before turning back to the coffee maker and pushing a few more buttons with a slightly sullen cast to her shoulders. "Helena, you were so sweet to want to bring me coffee in bed but it doesn't feel right without you in it. So I figured that maybe if I could do something sweet for you I could manage to entice you to get back into it."

"It will be time for breakfast soon enough anyway," Helena observed, though the tension in her shoulders had eased. "There, done," she declared with a final button push.

"Maybe not bed, then, but I get the feeling that I've already been missing you next to me for most of the night," Myka responded gently, turning the stove on under the kettle and getting two mugs from another cupboard. "Now put the coffee on to brew and come pick out a book with me," was the next playful demand. Then, grabbing Helena's hand and giving a firm tug, she led the inventor into the B&B's small library just off of the dining room, which the couple used frequently as a lounge. The Warehouse library was much larger, and with a more interesting selection, but the one in the B&B was more comfortably homey, with a plush leather couch that was just about the right size for the pair to curl up together in. Once past the threshold Myka's fingers detangled themselves from Helena's in favor of searching for a book, skipping over more serious tomes and the always tempting, but still disturbing, copy of Alice in Wonderland. The tale was perfect for someone like Myka who had found herself dropped into this wonderful world of endless wonder, especially when one considered that she was now dating H.G. Wells (and that she was a woman), but the brief time she had spent trapped on the other side of the looking glass had left their mark, however faint, and she knew she would never look at the story of Alice the same way ever again. Teasingly, her fingers tickled the spines of the few HG Wells novels on the shelves of this library - the Warehouse had several of Helena's first editions but, while old, they were clearly not often disturbed. Perhaps the Regents had put them there for exactly that reason, fearing that their author had hidden away some dangerous message within the pages of the originals or maybe even that they were artifacts themselves - but she didn't move to pull one from the shelf. She was just as drawn to the works as she had ever been, but felt herself reaching for them less and less now that the author herself was nearly always within reach.

The duo's perusal of the options continued in comfortable silence until interrupted by the whistle of the kettle. Myka, who had been on the verge of selecting a book, quickly pulled the slender hardcover off the shelf and set it on one of the small side tables next to the couch before heading to attend to the kettle. "Coffee is probably just about ready, too," the curly-haired Agent told Helena, who was placing the much larger hardcover that she had selected on the other end-table. Sensing more than seeing Helena turn to follow her, Myka returned to the kitchen to turn off the stove, grabbing a mug off the counter and reaching for the tin of loose leaf tea sitting on the counter. While Helena had been very impressed with the invention of teabags, and while there were still some kept in the B&B's cabinets, the Victorian had spent enough time lamenting the quality of the tea, which was now ground so much more finely, that Myka had pointed her in the direction of the more expensive, luxury alternative. However, the inventor was still delighted by teabags which meant that they still kept tea bags for adding loose leaf tea into as well. Quickly spooning a few teaspoons into the teabag and then placing it and hot water from the kettle into the mug, she leaned back against the counter while letting the tea steep, choosing to watch the other woman try to turn off the beeping coffee machine.

"It will silence itself on it's own," Myka said, after the Brit's attempts to quiet the noise started to suggest that she was moments away from accidentally setting it to brew again. Myka was also fairly certain that the device hadn't beeped more than once to indicate that its task had finished, but that the noise had continued due to Helena's messing with things. It seemed like there wasn't a machine out there that Helena didn't want to tinker with, nor a button out there that she didn't want to push. Sure enough, the noises stopped the instant Helena, with a huff of frustration, stopped touching it. 

"Cream and one sugar, correct?" Helena asked, surprising Myka because, yes, that was correct. Aside from Twizzlers, her morning coffee was the only thing she liked with sugar in it. 

"Someone has been paying attention," she answered, nodding the affirmative. "What else have you been paying such close attention to?"

Helena's smile turned devilish as she reached for the carafe and started to pour out Myka's first cup. "Oh many things, darling, but I am not certain they are the sort of thing you'd like to discuss in the kitchen when others might come downstairs at any moment." Blushing faintly, Myka had to concede the point. Pete and Claudia, especially, were insufferable about those kinds of slip-ups, and as Helena was far from bothered by open discussions it fell to Myka to play the part of censor. She was all for being open, but there were truly some things that she did not want to have to discuss with Pete. Ever.

Conveniently, Myka's eidetic memory meant that she already knew exactly how Helena liked her tea, and could conjure on a whim hundreds of images of the other woman preparing it. A few short moments later, snagging both the cream and the sugar from Helena's hands and pulling a spoon from the already open drawer, she was gently tapping the dripping spoon on the side of the mug and placing it in the sink. Leaving the tea on the counter where it was, she stepped into Helena's personal space once more, capturing her lips in a slow kiss and pressing her body against that of the shorter woman's. When they separated, Myka had the cup of finished coffee in her hand, having grabbed it off the counter from behind the Brit while Helena was distracted, and was tossing a smirk over her shoulder on her way out of the room. "Care to join me?"

The sound of the tea being lifted from the counter had Myka putting an extra swing in her hips as she once more led the way into the library, knowing Helena was right behind her. Sure enough, when she stopped to place her slightly steaming beverage on the table next to her book, Helena's body was right there against her back, a slender arm wrapped around the American's waist as the tickle of breath on the back of her neck caused a small shiver. 

"Sometimes, darling, you are the worst tease."

Myka gave a careless shrug, a smile on her lips. "I suggested going back to bed but you're the one who pointed out how late in the morning it was. We will have company soon," she reminded the other woman. 

"Mmm you're correct, as usual. In this case, I am sad to report that it's quite a shame." With a tender kiss to Myka's shoulder the inventor was gone, also setting her drink on the table next to her book and lowering herself on the couch. Myka followed suit, absently grabbing the book off the table and arranging herself on the sofa in a mirror to Helena, back against the high arm of the sofa and legs straightened out across the couch to lie next to, and in some cases on top of, Helena's. Then, opening the book to the first page, she let herself become lost in the world of Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin, the comforting warmth of Helena's legs against hers and the lovingly prepared coffee aiding the peaceful start to the morning.

It was nearly 30 minutes later when a slight noise from the doorway caught her attention and she looked up from the children's book to find Leena standing in the doorway watching them with a slight smile. She returned the smile with one of her own, indicating that all was well, rather than speaking a greeting so as not to disturb Helena, who appeared deeply involved in one of the large Harry Potter novels (which Claudia had gotten her hooked on). Leena gave a short nod, tapping her watch to indicate that it would be time for breakfast soon, and then left the couple alone again with a final glance at the peaceful couple, whose legs were now so completely entwined that it was difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. 

Myka watched Helena over the top of her book for a while longer, gaze hovering over familiar features as a faint smile played around her lips, interrupted only by small sips of coffee which warmed her in more ways than one. Brown eyes rose to meet hers with a slightly curious expression, which softened into a more relaxed expression at the slightly sheepish cast that fell over Myka's face at having been caught staring. Helena gave Myka the soft, small smile that was reserved only for her and then returned to her book with a small, content- sounding sigh, one hand reaching out blindly until it found one of Myka's ankles. The inventor gave a slight squeeze and then the hand stilled, resting gently on Myka's leg to connect them further.

Feeling like her heart was so full it would burst, Myka watched her lover for a moment more before following Helena's lead and losing herself in her book once more.


End file.
